Secret Baggage
by ClockworkKitten
Summary: Sequel to Moonlit Secrets, Post TDA and takes place during World Tour. Gwen doesn't want to do World Tour, can Chris Convince her to? And how does Chris feel about Gwen and Duncan? Can they keep their secret from the Island or will someone find out? Rated T for future chapters! Please Rate or Review as always!


Chris McLean found himself fighting his way through a line of punk-goth-emo-whatever these kids call themselves these days that wrapped around a dingy, old building with a rusty sign that read "The Royal". _Not what exactly how I wanted to spend the night, _he thought to himself as he made his way to the front.

"You're not exactly the kind of guy that belongs here," the bouncer, Chris guessed, said without really looking up from his clipboard.

"You're telling me," Chris muttered, "actually, my party is already here."

Chris finally got through, and found himself in a low lit room everyone was dressed in dark clothing and heavy makeup, loud alternative music was playing but he couldn't figure out what song it was. _Did I seriously agree to meet Gwen here? It looks like that place all the vampires hung out in Queen of the Damned._ He shuddered and continued on looking for the girl.

Just as he was about to turn around and head out, he saw her sitting alone at a small table in the corner, he couldn't tell if she was bored or tired, but he could never tell what she felt ever, unless he was making her smile. He quietly made his way over, "So, even around other goths, you're still a loner?" Chris asked jokingly with a smile.

Gwen laughed and smiled, "I definitely didn't miss you."

Chris gave her a playful pout, "Aww, but I missed you, why else would I have agreed to meet you _here_ of all places?"

"Because it's hard to find and no one here recognizes us, that way we can discuss the negotiations."

"You're good, real good. So, what's it going to take?"

"It going to take a lot to get me to do another whole season with Courtney and Heather, do you know how much I have to put up with?"

"But babe-"

Gwen looked at Chris almost shocked, they had kissed during last season secretly, but it still felt like a dream to her. "It's fine, anyways, as much as I miss you, I still don't see why I should put up with the CIT wannabe and, well, Heather."

"I know it'll be hard, but you'll get to see me," he gave Gwen his best puppy dog eyes, knowing it really wouldn't work on her, "Fine, I'll see what I can do so you don't get stuck with them, no promises."

Gwen sighed with relief, "Ok, well since you put it that way, I'm in."

"Is that really all you wanted to discuss about your contract?"

"Pretty much, after all this season is called World Tour, I'll get to see places, the art and culture, with you!"

Gwen's eyes lit up as she spoke excitedly about the adventures they were going to share together, and as much as it would have made Chris happier than anything else, he had to make sure their secret wouldn't be found out by anyone. "You know no one could know about this, right?" All life in Gwen's eyes seemed to dissipate. "You should try to hook back up with Trent on screen or Duncan."

Gwen laughed, "Please, Trent isn't really my type after all, and Duncan-"

"He's with Courtney, I know, Cody?"

Gwen made gagging sounds that almost set Chris into a fit of laughter, "Ok, fine, just don't let anyone become suspicious of this, promise me?"

"Promise," Gwen said with a small smile. She stared at the man for a second, never forgot the details of his face over the last few months they spent a part, but she did miss him terribly.

One of the waiters walked over and casually sat a cup of coffee down in front of Gwen, "Finally, I've been waiting all night for this!"

"So, what do you do in a place like this?" Chris asked curiously as Gwen sipped her coffee.

"I mainly come here to listen to poetry slam on some nights, or sketch the nightlife on others, the coffee is out of this world, but there's a cool movie theater down stairs that plays old movies."

"Cool, sounds like a cool way to kill a night."

"In a town like this when you're only seventeen. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Stick with me and I'll show you the world kid."

The duo sat there talking until the sunlight filled the room through the windows, Gwen gathered her things and showed Chris towards the door, she handed him a note and kissed him softly, before heading out towards home.


End file.
